1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to deicing equipment, and, more particularly, to automatic controls for deicing equipment used to melt and remove snow and ice from pavement, roofs, gutters, downspouts and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric and hydronic heaters are commonly used to melt ice and snow. Applications include pavement and similar structures, but also include roofs, downspouts and gutters. Pavement applications include sidewalks, driveways, stairs, drive through window areas, building portals, loading docks, bridge decks, parking garages and off ramps, etc.
Typically, automatic controls are utilized to sense ambient temperature and moisture to control ice removal heating equipment. Heater elements may include hydronic tubing installed under or proximate to areas in which the removal of ice or snow is desirable. Hydronic systems include an interface with a heating system that provides energy for the removal of ice and snow. Electrical heating cables may also be employed that consist of stranded copper wires separated by a semi-conductor polymer enclosed in one or more layers of organic insulating material, this type of electrical cable is often referred to as self-limiting or self-regulating heating cable. Additionally, an insulated resistant wire may be used, which maintains a relatively constant resistance as it dissipates heat. The insulation may consist of magnesium oxide or various polymeric materials.
The status of, and functioning of, the automatic control can be determined by way of a visual indicator on the control or an electrical interface to which an electrical device can be connected to analyze the functioning of the control. The visual indicator thereon may indicate the sensed temperature, the presence of electrical power and whether moisture is detected. Additionally, the automatic control can be checked if the temperature and moisture are controlled to a point of causing the controller to energize the heating system to thereby verify operation of the control system.
What is needed in the art is an automatic heater controller that can convey its status without the need for, and the cost of, a display or an electrical interface on the controller or the need to physically simulate an environment in which to turn on the heating system.